


Someone told a lie today

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleak, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem, and a rather bleak one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone told a lie today

**Author's Note:**

> The following words woke me up this morning. It kinda sums up my feelings on current events.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone told a lie today  
‘Cause they were angry  
‘Cause they were scared  
‘Cause they were just plain malicious and mean

Someone told a lie today  
It got someone else in trouble  
It got someone else beaten  
It got someone else killed

Someone told a lie today  
To justify their mistake  
To justify their hate  
To justify pushing the blame onto others

Someone told a lie today  
Lives Matter; regardless of the color of your skin, your religion, or your sexual orientation  
Actions have consequences and you will be held accountable for them  
We live in the land of the free and the home of the brave  
We can make a difference

Here’s the truth  
Most of us want those last lies to be true  
We want to believe they’re real and happening  
But looking at the state of the world today, we really are just lying to ourselves

-30-


End file.
